Laslow's Father
by Chimebelle
Summary: Corrin wants Robin to join his army; you don't see a tactician like that every day. But Robin has different plans. But if his son is in the army... Well, now that's another story/OR/Robin's purpose of existence in the world of Fates: 1. Tease Inigo 2. Help him win a girl 3. ... does he need a third purpose? But well, he supposes he can win a war along the way. Piece of cake. Right?
1. Hello, Son

**Hello, Son**

"I yield," choked out Corrin as he eyed the sword on his bare neck wearily. His opponent, a white haired young man in a strange cloak- lowered his weapon.

The man smiled pleasantly. "It was quite a refreshing battle. I applaud you, I haven't been pushed this far since- well, since for a very long time." He held out his hand for Corrin to hold. "My name is Robin, a tactician. You are?"

"Corrin, Prince of Nohr," he answered, taking the offered hand.

Robin pulled him up.

"You are quite talented," stated Corrin. "I've never seen such unorthodox, yet effective tactics." Corrin could not help but show his admiration. He knew he was not the best tactician around. He was better at giving inspiration and was more of a leader. But after Leo's teachings, he had thought himself to be adequate.

Obviously, he was mistaken.

Corrin smiled ruefully. "I worked along with Leo and Xander, yet we still could not defeat you."

"I am a tactician. It is given that I am talented in my own field," said the man demurely.

Maybe, this man was what Corrin needed. Maybe with a man like Robin, he could protect Hoshido while conquering it. Maybe the crazy plan he hatched with Azura- could actually bear fruit.

"I really don't have the right to ask this of you, since I have lost. However…"

Corrin looked firmly to Robin. "Would you join our army and fight with us, Robin?" he offered.

The man quickly looked over him, studying him with quick eyes. "Thank you for the compliment, Lord Corrin, but I am afraid that I already am in service to an Exalt."

Then, looking at Corrin's disappointed face paused and spoke again. "I could still help, but I am actually in the middle of a mission." He shrugged. "And joining an army without knowing what they fight for? The only fact that I do know is your brilliance," he teased lightly, "Lord Corrin."

"That is a pity," said Corrin. "Is there nothing to change your mind?"

Robin half-smiled. "Well, some matters first, though. You are captured, and so I have won. We should clear this up."

"Claudius!"

A ranger came, and he had a horned instrument hanging on his neck. "Yes, sir?"

"Tell the soldiers to disengage." Robin nodded to Corrin. "We have captured their leader. I'll release the prisoner to them, and we'll go over to our next destination."

Claudius saluted sharply. "Yes, sir."

Robin's orders were quickly carried out.

With Corrin captured, the Nohrian forces quickly withdrew. In no time at all, Xander approached the two under a white flag. Corrin looked down feeling guilty once he saw Xander approaching with his retainers trailing behind him.

"I am here to negotiate for my brother, mercenary," said Xander gravely.

Robin waved his hands. "As I have said before, it was only a battle that I wanted. Nothing more, nothing less." He nodded in Corrin's direction. "Lord Corrin is free to go. I only kept him to guarantee the safety of my troops after the battle."

Xander raised one eyebrow. "Then there will be no problem in handing him over now, is there?"

"Not at all," said Robin. "Lord Corrin..."

"Thank you, Robin. But if I may…" Corrin scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry, brother. The challenger was quite capable." Corrin quickly made up his thought. If he couldn't convince Robin to work for them, maybe Xander could? "I've tried to convince him to fight for us, but he has refused, unfortunately. His name is-"

A weak noise grabbed Corrin's and also Xander and Peri's attention.

Xander's retainer, Laslow, was staring at Robin in shock. His mouth hung open, and eyes were wide as saucers. Robin contained himself better, but not by much. His eyes were wide- and latched onto the flirtatious retainer.

"Laslow?" asked Xander, frowning.

….

Then without warning, Robin burst into laughter, loud and clear, breaking the silence.

Corrin gawked at the tactician.

"Well met, _Laslow_." Robin turned to Corrin. "Actually, Lord Corrin, I think I can take you up on that offer."

"Huh?" asked Corrin, pleased, but bewildered.

Xander's usually graceful retainer, Laslow, fumbled on his feet. Corrin watched, amused, as the young man slowly flushed a bright, bright red. "Wha-What do you mean, take up on that offer?!" He was definitely panicking. "Why, no, how are you here anyways?"

Corrin held his breath.

Robin's face was stretched into a catlike grin, apparently very pleased with himself. "It's been a long time, favorite son of mine. Gee, what a coincidence don't you think?" said the man, openly smirking.

"Father!" shrieked Laslow, in embarrassment or admonishment, Corrin had no idea.

"Father?" exclaimed Corrin. "Wait, Robin, you're Laslow's father?"

"Yes," answered Robin, without sparing Corrin a glance. His eyes were very intent on Xander's retainer. "And the mission I spoke of seems to have been accomplished, Lord Corrin."

Robin's smirk turned into something a bit more sinister, as he directed his words at Laslow. "You do have a reasonable reason to have left the way you did right, Laslow? I really hate anyone breaking your dear mother's heart, I'll have you know."

Laslow gulped.

"I left a note…" he trailed sheepishly.

Robin shook his head mockingly. "I'd love to ground you, sweetie, but well." He glanced to Xander. "It seems that you are needed. No time to waste being forced in your room for a time-out for old time's sake, eh?"

"Laslow?" prompted Xander.

Laslow shook himself out of shock and Robin's cheerful beat down, and gathered his bearings. "Prince Xander, this is my Father, Robin. Dad, this is Prince Xander. I serve as his retainer."

Robin bowed. "Nice to meet you, Prince Xander." He threw a playful smirk at his son. "I hope my boy gave you no trouble."

Xander took things in stride, barely taking a second to answer properly.

"Laslow is talented. I do not think I could have gotten a better retainer, sir-" he left it open. He did not know how to address the man who defeated them in battle, but was his retainer's father while looking altogether too young to be a father of a child, much less Lalsow who was a fully grown man.

"You may call me Robin. I don't think we have much of a difference in age," he said wryly.

He turned to Corrin. "So, is this job offer still open? Because seeing that Laslow is here- I'd love to lend you my sword. It has been ages since I fought side to side with my own son, after all."

Corrin smiled brilliantly. "I meant it when I offered the job. Welcome to Nohr, Robin."

* * *

 **AN: I really enjoyed writing this! No idea if I should continue, so it's a oneshot! Oh, and if you're a reader to my other story, _Robin's Family Counselling_ , no worries on that point! I'm working on the fifth chapter as of now.^^ Hopefully it will be up by this week.**

 **Thanks for reading! Review!**


	2. Father, Please!

**Father, Please!**

Wait, so you're Laslow's father?" asked Peri eagerly on her horse. "Why yes," replied Robin. "You are?"

"I'm his fellow retainer, Peri! P for pulverize, E for Eviscerate, R for Ruin, and I for Impale! P-E-R-I!"

"I don't think I'll ever forget your name, Lady Peri," replied Robin. "That's quite the catchy introduction."

"Well, I just love fighting! This is the best job ever, I get to pulverize and serve Lord Xander at the same time!" chirped the exciteable cavalier. She turned to Inigo with a grin. "Right, Laslow?"

"Yes, yes," said Inigo distractedly, still staring at the back of Robin's head.

Robin turned swiftly. He flicked Inigo on his forehead.

"Wake up, Laslow," he said, grinning. "You're not dreaming, I assure you."

Inigo still stared at Robin. "It's just weird to see you without Chrom," he blurted out.

"Despite common belief, Chrom and I are not attatched to the hip, you know."

"...I mean, aren't you needed back home?"

Robin shook his head. "I didn't leave on a whim. There is nothing to worry; Chrom is fine, I left only when I was certain Ylisse didn't need me."

"Right."

"Aww, were you worried for me?"

Inigo's reply was short. "No."

"Will your troops be fine?" asked Xander from his horse.

"Oh, yes," said Robin. "Claudius will take care of them. They'll go back where we came from." Robin changed the subject. "Lord Xander, you haven't explained to me where we're headed. Am I correct in asuming that we are going to meet the rest of your army?"

"Camilla, Leo, and Elise, the rest of my siblings," answered Corrin eagerly. "Leo probably will be most eager to meet you, though he certainly won't act like it. Leo likes tactics too, you see."

"Ah-"

"So, Laslow's father, right?"

Robin watched Corrin, amused. "I see you keep repeating that, Lord Corrin."

Corrin touched the back of his head sheepishly. "You'll probably hear that more often. I think we all need time to get used to it."

"Is it really a surprise?"

Corrin nodded. "Well, for one, you certainly don't look the age."

"Heh," snorted Robin. He opened his mouth to explain, but was interupted by a tap of his shoulders.

He turned to look at his son, who leaned in to quickly whisper, "Owain and Severa are here too, as Odin and Selena. They're Lord Leo and Lady Camilla's retainers, respectively."

"Oh?" whispered Robin. He grinned. "Well, well, well. This probably will make things entertaining for a while."

"Entertaining?" said Xander sharply from his position.

Robin threw a quick placating gesture. "Just a figure of speech, Lord Xander."

Robin whispered in Inigo's ear. "You're lord is a bit too _stiff_ isn't he?"

Inigo choked.

* * *

"So, this is the tactician?" questioned Leo, as he approached Robin.

He held out his hands. "Prince Leo, of Nohr."

Robin took his hands with an easy smile. "I am Robin, a tactician. I am also-"

"Lord Leo!" shrieked Peri, insane laughter in her eyes as she flipped the tent flap and marched in. "This man is also Laslow's father!" she pushed Inigo to Robin, as she burst into giggles.

Leo's eyes widened. "Is that so?"

"These are your retainers, Niles and Odin, aren't they?" interrupted Robin smoothly, pushing his son behind him. "Laslow's already informed me of them."

"No doubt, you already know Odin," muttered Leo under his breath.

Robin bent down, face merely inches away as he smiled down at Owain. "Hello, Odin."

Owain's reaction was not all that different from Laslow's. He backed quickly, hands waving as to ward off evil. "Eck! Robin, my true friend of the dark! It is unfortunate that I, Odin Dark could not see to your timely arrival!"

Robin stared.

Owain meeped. "Um- my most gracious Robin, there is a perfectly resonable expl-"

"I'm sure there is, Odin Dark," said Robin pleasantly. He turned to the other two royalty in the tent.

"And you must be Princess Camilla and Princess Elise." He took their offered hands and kissed it lightly. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Camilla, Lady Elise. I hope my son and his friends were not a bother to you."

Before they could reply, Severa pushed her way through and pointed her index finger to Robin's forehead. "How the hell are you here!?"

Robin pushed her finger to the side. "I don't think you're quite in the position to look so indignant, dear Selena," answered Robin.

"So what are you going to do?" she demanded. "Drag us back?"

"When did I ever say anything about dragging you back?" questioned Robin. "I don't think we ever taught you to abandon those in need? And it's not like you would listen anyways, little lady," he said hands patting her hair, amusement lacing his words.

Severa violently shook her head and glared at Robin's offending hands.

He threw an amused glance at her, but quickly rearranged his expressions to gain a more serious edge. Robin swept his gaze across the room. "I came to help you win a war," he said matter-of-factedly. "To risk sounding _too_ boastful, I'm quite good at that, I hear. "

"So you know Selena and Odin as well," said Xander.

"Of course," answered Robin. "Laslow, Odin, and Selena were always making trouble together back in the day. Hence why nobody realized anything was amiss when the three suddenly went missing, we all just assumed that Odin decided to go on a quest to become a hero _again_ and that Laslow and Selena just tagged along."

He chuckled. "Not that our predictions were entirely false, but we never expected _this_. Involved in a war… in another world."

"Right. You're from the Outrealms," said Corrin. "Does this mean… ?" He turned to look at the other three retainers.

"We did tell you we're not from Nohr or Hoshido," huffed Severa, rolling her eyes.

"Why did you come here, then?" asked Corrin curiously. "Robin came to find you three, but…"

"It was a Quest!" yelled Owain abruptly. "It was a Quest befitting the Hero of Darkness, Odin Dark! So that-"

"And hush, Odin," ordered Robin. "Not now."

Owain fell silent, and his face was a tragic look of total dejection.

The room fell into silence.

"I'm not Lissa," chirped Robin. "That face doesn't work on me," he said gleefully. "Now," he said, clasping two hands together.

Robin looked around, and found that everyone, especially Prince Leo and Niles were staring at him in incredulous wonder and amazement.

"What did I do?" asked Robin.

"You can make Odin stop talking?" asked Niles, his eyes gleaming with something indiscernible.

Robin felt an odd sort of foreboding. "…Yes?"

Niles chuckled. "Nothing, nothing at all, Robin. Though, I would _love_ to-"

"This is my father, Niles," said Inigo pointedly, standing in front of Robin.

The room tensed.

Robin placed his hand on Inigo's shoulder, and whispered in his ear. "You missed me this much, Laslow? I'm touched."

Inigo jumped. "Dad!" he complained, face flushing. "I told you to not do that."

"I'm sorry," said the man struggling to contain his laughter. "I just missed teasing you. You're still flighty as ever. Did you get any progress in your flirting?"

If it could be believed, Laslow flushed even a deeper red.

"Your mother and I want grandchildren you know. At this rate," a sigh, and Robin shook his head sadly.

"You, I- uh," Laslow stuttered, unable to utter a coherent word.

"Please, if you can't deal with me talking about it, you shouldn't Laslow."

"I'm going to die."

Robin smirked, then snapped his fingers together. Magic stirred, and to everyone's surprise, cold water was dumped onto Inigo. And only on him.

While everyone was silent, Robin carelessly walked over and patted Inigo behind his back. "You're not red anymore, good."

'Tomelss magic?' Leo wondered silently, staring at Robin. He was not holding a tome, no. And the control had been simply unheard of.

Xander fisted his hands and covered his mouth. He coughed. If Leo didn't know any better, he would have thought that Xander was trying to ward off his laughter.

"What?" shrugged Robin, barely sparing the man a glance, still intent on Inigo. "I can't have my son dying on me, now, can I?"

Inigo groaned. He ran his hand through his wet hair.

"Hmm," contemplated Robin. "Oh dear, you'll get a cold if you stay wet."

Inigo panicked. "Wait, Dad, I don't need your help!"

"Too late," sang Robin, as he released another burst of magic.

Wind whipped around, quickly drying its poor victim. Inigo's hair was a chaotic mess, and he sported quite the scowl on his face as he shot his father his most unimpressed look.

"I hate you," he said flatly.

Robin clutched his heart with a pained expression. However, he could not keep it up for long. His face quickly broke into a sunny beam as he sang, "You don't mean that~!"

Three identical groans chorused in the tent.

* * *

"So to summarize, this man is Xander's retainer- Laslow's father," said Leo. "He's a tactician and a mage. We know he's capable, since he won against us with weaker troops. He's also powerful enough to use magic without a tome, which is practically unheard of, and have enough control to make it non-lethal as well."

Leo gathered his breath.

"And he uses that kind of power to merely tease his son?"

"That about sums it right, my lord," answered Owain.

Robin was off with Inigo and Corrin, who were both giving him a tour and introduction of the troops while Leo, Xander, Camilla, Elise, with their retainers and Gunter was holding a quick meeting.

"Robin is a cheerful academic that wouldn't hesitate to kill anything that would hurt Laslow," said Severa. "And I can bet that he is the most talented tactician in the world. With him, I don't think it's quite possible for us to lose this war."

"That's quite the recommendation, Selena," said Camilla. "I don't remember you ever complimenting someone."

Selena crossed her arms. "I can when I know they completely _deserve_ it." Past events played in Severa's head.

 _The final battle, the endgame, and Robin, giving up everything, for them. For their future._

"…And Robin deserves more than that."

Her whisper was soft, maybe too soft, but everyone caught the words.

 _Quite_ the recommendation.

* * *

Robin smiled as he ate the food prepared by one of the soldiers. Her name was Mozu, and her fierce determination reminded him of Donnel. Now if she had even a bit of potential, she definately would go far with that strength.

The tour Inigo and Corrin gave him brought back old memories. It made him almost reminiscent and fond, and wasn't that a surprise? He never realized how much he had missed the old days with Chrom and the Shepherds.

…Now that made him sound old.

But as Robin ate his frankly exotic and delicious food, he decided to ask Corrin what had him curious the entire fight.

"I have a question for you, Lord Corrin. When you were fighting in your dragon form, why did you only use physical attacks against me?"

"What are you asking?" blurted Corrin.

Robin blinked. "I just thought it was strange, for you to not use what could have been your best weapon against me, or on any of my other troops."

Robin observed Corrin's confused expression.

"Can it be…" he murmured, looking into Corrin quite intently. "Wait, Lord Corrin, are you telling me that the only thing you can do in your dragon form is to pound, scratch, and bite?"

"What else can I do?" asked Corrin.

"You don't- you can't do a ranged attack _in your dragon form_?"

Corrin remained befuddled.

Robin facepalmed and a groan left his lips.

"Lord Corrin, tell me. In every _typical_ legend, what can dragons do?"

"…is this a hypothetical question?"

Robin stared. And stared.

"Um, well…" stuttered Corrin. "I guess they pillage? Guard princesses? Kill the knights?"

Robin continued patiently. "And how do they usually kill the knights?"

Corrin seemed to get even more confused as he halfheartedly replied, "They burn them?"

Mocking clappings filled the mess hall. "Excellent," snarked Robin. "They breathe fire."

Robin dropped , as he now stared into Corrin pleadingly. "Please, Lord Corrin, don't tell me you never attempted to breathe fire in your dragon form?"

Corrin looked apologetic. "I – it never crossed my mind. Are you saying that I can breathe fire?"

Robin sighed. "If you're a typical manakete? Yes. That is why they are so powerful, you know."

"Manakete?"

"Oh, wow." There was slight wonder in his voice. "You really know nothing, don't you, little prince?"

"I'm not little," protested Corrin, a red flush creeping up his neck.

"You are," disagreed Robin. "More than Prince Leo, or even Princess Elise."

Corrin snapped.

"I'm older."

"Never said you weren't," said Robin offhandedly. "Now, come on, Prince Corrin. It is foolish to not know the extent of what you can do. We'll fix this right now. Take me to your training rooms."

Corrin stood up. "Now?"

"Yes, now," said Robin. "I'm done with my meal, you seem to be done with yours- and you haven't shown me your training grounds as of yet."

Robin eyed Inigo who was trying to make a not-so-valiant escape.

"You are not off the hook either, Laslow."

He smiled nastily. "I'll see how much you improved, after I'm done with Lord Corrin." Robin tapped Inigo's cheeks. "I might not be Fredrick, but I think I've watched and experienced enough to see the most effective way to train others."

Inigo froze, face pale. "Eep." The sound was very unmanly.

It certainly did not win him any points from the girls in the mess hall.

* * *

 **AN:** **Now now, Robin, don't be too harsh on Corrin. And Corrin, you did nothing wrong you don't have to feel apologetic. Robin's just being a bastard. How were you to know that you can breathe fire? Obviously, Peri's introduction is not mine.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, Review!^^**


End file.
